


"I love you" "Sorry"

by kinghao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Games, Kinda but not really, M/M, Teasing, idk what to tag lmao, this happened this morning and its pretty late at night but I wanted to get this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghao/pseuds/kinghao
Summary: The point of the game was to say you love the person next to you and they reply saying they hate the other until someone laughs. Baekhyun takes it slightly farther because he has to win of course.





	"I love you" "Sorry"

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and tired of crying over Chanbaek so I wrote this. it literally happened and I just added to it to make my chanbaek heart happy.

“I love you,” Baekhyun says.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol declines immediately.

Baekhyun turns and faces the other boy behind him.

“I love you,” he says trying to look innocent and cute as possible.

“I love you,” Sehun replies swiftly smirking. Baekhyun's eyes widen a fraction but he masks it by looking smug and raises his arm as if brushing his statement off. Baekhyun turns back and faces Chanyeol. He takes a few steps closer and says once again, “I lov-”

“Sorry,” Chanyeol cuts him off before he can finish.

Trying again he says “I love you”. Hoping his expression comes across as soft and hurt by the rejection of his love. He knows Chanyeol is a big softie and will melt eventually but he's just trying to speed up the process before he has to literally kiss him to win this game. Baekhyun will do anything to win.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol replies once again letting a small smile creep onto his face.

“I love you,” Baekhyun says for what feels like the millionth time.

Next comes the reply he was hoping for but never expected to hear in public. “I love you,” Chanyeol says, his smile growing larger as Baekhyun flushes the slightest bit. He shouldn't be getting embarrassed like this in front of some many people. Smirking he puts his left hand on his right hip and sways like a schoolgirl who was just confessed to by her crush. He feels exactly like one too. Neither of them have laughed yet so he has to push aside his embarrassment and forget about his hyperactive heart and keep confessing.

“I love you,” he says again with plenty of hope. With Chanyeol's growing smile he knows that the man will crack soon.

“Sorry”

 _And we’re back to this again_ Baekhyun thinks. He signs mentally and continues his confessions because he will not lose a game based on laughing to the Happy Virus Park Chanyeol.

“I love you.”

“Sorry.”

Getting tired of this back and forth Baekhyun decides to up his game.

“I love you,” he says yet again. But before Chanyeol can turn him down he places his dainty hand on his chest the slightest bit of pressure.

“Sorry” Chanyeol replies relentless to Baekhyun's persistence. Still pressing his hand to Chanyeol's chest he repeats the same phrase once again. Chanyeol raises his and brushes Baekhyun off saying “I’m sorry but please don't touch me. It's not part of the game.” Unbothered Baekhyun ignores his request and tries again. Switching his microphone into his left hand, he steps closer and places his right hand on Chanyeol's chest.

For some reason at that moment time seems to slow for them. Chanyeol looks increasingly nervous and flustered as the seconds tick by. Gazing only at Chanyeol, Baekhyun slides his hand up his chest and onto his shoulder. “I love you,” he says again softer than anytime time before as he grips Chanyeol's shoulder tightly. Instead of replying right away Chanyeol's blatantly checks Baekhyun out. Realizing that Chanyeol gave him a once over in front of so many people makes butterflies and heat swirl in his stomach. He doesn't know whether to be giddy or turned on. Baekhyun feels as though now would be the perfect time to kiss the boy he’s holding onto. The way he lightly presses his lips to his mic as he smirks and looks down at Baekhyun, makes his head feel all fuzzy. He knows Chanyeol feels it too the in the way that he tilts towards Baekhyun the slightest bit with a fondness in his eyes as he gazes at Baekhyun. It doesn't last long though because after the moment Chanyeol looks back into Baekhyun's widened eyes and says “Sorry”, yet again.

Sensing the tension building Jongdae butts in on the moment with a loud “OKAY! OKAY! That’s enough! Stop before it gets more awkward.”

Baekhyun breaks out into a grin and retains his laughter as he tears his gaze away from Chanyeol before he does something that he’ll regret. He begins to turn away but not before he lets his hand slide back down over Chanyeols toned chest and stomach before pulling it away just as he's about to touch his belt. Chanyeol also breaks into a grin that takes up over half of his face and has to fight the urge to giggle over how cute and kissable Baekhyun always looks when he's trying to tease him. 

A seemingly forgotten Sehun prances back over to the blushing couple to finish up the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't edited it or read it over but ill do that tomorrow when i write the next chapter. i think thisll only have two chapters tho and probably so smut bc ill suck at writing that. so yea enjoy


End file.
